


Day Nineteen - Earnest

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Combeferre helps Marius get to bed.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Nineteen - Earnest

"Here he is, 'Ferre," Courfeyrac says, pointing the camera of his phone at Marius.

Marius does not respond because Marius is currently asleep, his head pillowed by at least three German textbooks. There are papers sliding off his desk, and all over the floor around him.

"He must have fallen asleep," Courfeyrac continues.

Marius snuffles slightly in his sleep.

"He must have been studying - actually I know he was, he wants to pass his proficiency test so that he can work as a translator - but I didn't know that he was up this _late_!"

Marius, still asleep, slides slightly down in his chair.

"It's 3:30, 'Ferre," Courfeyrac narrates. "And I know he only fell asleep a few minutes ago."

He turns off the video, watches it once, and then sends it to Combeferre.

_Why are_ you _awake?_ Combeferre texts back, less than a minute later.

_Hypocrite,_ Courfeyrac sends back, and puts his phone on the sofa.

He walks over to Marius, and taps him on the shoulder."C'mon, Marius, wake up.'

Marius mutters something that sounds vaguely like 'no.'

"Your neck is going to be all stiff and sore tomorrow morning if you don't go into your bed," Courfeyrac says.

"Uuurgh," Marius says, and rubs his eyes.

Combeferre slips an arm around Marius's shoulders, and leads him into his bedroom. "Come on. You just need to go ten feet and then you can go to bed."

...

"Thanks you," Marius says earnestly the next morning, "for not letting me break my neck sleeping at my desk."

"You're welcome," Courfeyrac says, and grins.

"Why were _you_ up at 3:00?"

"Insomnia," Courfeyrac says smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
